Shadowfang Keep (original)
Arigo em tradução da WoW-Wiki ( http://www.wowwiki.com/Shadowfang_Keep_(original) )Ajude você também terminando de traduzir e formatar esta página :Para a atual versão dessa instância, que foi aterada no Cataclysm, ver Shadowfang Keep. Undead Worgen |boss=Archmage Arugal |tipo= |nível=18-24 |nível mínimo=10 |jogadores=5 (10) |chave= |bosses= }} Shadowfang Keep era uma prisão assombrada ao sul de Silverpine Forest, próximo a Pyrewood Village. Ela foi a base de operações para o maléfico archmage Arugal e sua prole worgen. História :Durante a Terceira Guerra, os magos de Kirin Tor batalharam contra as tropas de mortos-vivos da Scourge. Quando os magos de Dalaran morriam em batalha, levantavam-se logo e seguida - adicionando seu poder anterior à crescente Scourge. Frustrad pela sua falta de progresso (e contra os avisos de seus nobres) o Archmage, Arugal escolheu invocar entidades extra-dimensionais para apioar as fileiras decrescentes de Dalaran. As invocações de Arugal trouxeram consigo vorazes worgen para o mundo de Azeroth. Os homens-lobo selvagens abateram nao somente a Scourge, mas rapidamente transformaram a si próprios em magos. Os worgen sercaram a torre do nobre, Barão Silverlaine. Situada acima da pequena vila de Pyrewood, o castelo rapidamente caiu em sombras e ruinas. Movido por locura e culpa, Arugal adotou os worgen como seus filhos bateu em retirada para o agoa chamado 'Shadowfang Keep'. É dito que ele ainda reside ali, protegido pelo seu grande bicho de estimação, Fenrus - e assombrado pelo fantasma vingativo do Barão Silverlaine. A vila de Pyrewood é sombreada ao norte pelo'Shadowfang Keep', outrora fortaleza das forças da Aliança mas agora é a residência de um louco ex-mage de Kirin Tor, chamado Arugal. Os worgen que aproximam-se silenciosamente do Castelo, bem como os amaldiçoados moradores de Pyrewood são feitos desse homem louco. Durante a terceira guerra, Arugal fez desses Worgen aliados, mas eles não poderiam ser contidos e se viraram contra ele e os outros soldados. Ele ficou louco após isso e agora os aceia como seus "filhos." Seus worgen correm soltos pela maior parte da floresta. Durante os evntos de World of Warcraft, agentes da Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner foram despachadostanto para resolver o mestério so enigmáticos worgen como finalmete denunciar a origem dainfstação de criatras em Silverpine. Eventualmente eles uderam descobrir que o arquimago louco, Arugal, estava por trás da presença dos worgen, e o comando Forsaken ordenou que ele fosse morto. Overview SFK was the first vaguely challenging instance that players are likely to encounter, especially for Horde players who were less likely to get to Deadmines. In addition to the volume of mobs present, several of the mobs here cast various curses, nearly every type of Worgen had some sort of special ability (active or passive) that affected a group's ability to deal with them, and the undead Humans made use of Silence, which meant that a tank could be caught without healing in some fights if the healer(s) got hit with it. Another major issue with this instance was the tendency of players leveling alts to underestimate the level of difficulty present here, and who thus believed that the mobs here could simply be chain pulled without regard to the consequences. A well-defined pull order was still highly desirable, (if marks were not actually used) as was an appropriate level of attention and caution. Recklessness here would result in repeated wipes and player frustration. Though the 'Holy Trinity' of Warrior + Priest + Mage was a thing of the past by then, necessary in a group here was solid tanking, decent to good healing, reasonably non-idiotic pulling, and a little skilled use of CC wouldn't hurt. Mages were definitely useful to remove debuffs, but not necessary, depending on the skill, level and class makeup of the rest of the group. Melee DPS and tanks would have a hard time against Arugal, the end boss - since he would teleport around a lot, but this could be dealt with by Counterspell, potions, cooldown skills, proper teamwork and/or ranged DPS. Paladins tanking this instance sometime found themselves under pressure to deal with mobs that cast Silence, but so did healers. A backup tank and/or a backup healer could help in a pinch, but with skill, the appropriate levels, and decent class makeup, any druid, warrior or paladin could main tank this instance. Good communication was always useful, and voice communication as always gave a group a distinct advantage. Above all, skilled players who knew how to maximize their own benefit to the group irrespective of the skill or experience of the rest of the group - were what would make the difference here. For the level, the loot here was highly desirable, with a few different items that could sell well via the twink market. Several bind on pickup blue items were also to be found here, primarily for Mages and Warriors in particular. Although the level was still low enough that cash wasn't hugely abundant, there was still some silver dropped at least. Encounters * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 21+ * Mini Bosses: **Rethilgore 20+ **Razorclaw the Butcher 20+ **Odo the Blindwatcher 21+ **Baron Silverlaine 20+ **Commander Springvale 20+ **Fenrus the Devourer 21+ **Wolf Master Nandos 21+ *Scourge Invasion Only **Sever 25+ Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Felsteeds * Forsaken * Ghosts * Humans * Rats (critters) * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Worgen Mobs Shadowfang Worgen *Shadowfang Whitescalp: casts Frost Armor. Immune to any Ice spell. *Shadowfang Moonwalker: casts Anti-Magic Shield (Caster becomes immune to all magical damage for 20 sec.) *Shadowfang Darksoul: casts Shadow Word: Pain and Befuddlement (Reduces an enemy's casting speed by 50% for 15 sec.) Immune to any Shadow spell. *Shadowfang Glutton: casts Blood Tap (Drains health from an enemy, healing up to two times the amount drained.) *Shadowfang Ragetooth: casts Wild Rage (Increases the caster's physical damage dealt by up to 25.) *Shadowfang Wolfguard: Accompanied with Wolfguard Worgs *Son of Arugal: casts Arugal's Gift (Deals 576-625 shadow damage to an enemy every 1 min for 5 mins.) Worgs *Bleak Worg: casts Wavering Will (Increases the time between an enemy's attacks speed by 25%, slows its casting speed by 20%, and slows its movement by 20%. Lasts 1 min.) *Wolfguard Worg: *Slavering Worg: *Lupine Horror: casts Summon Lupine Delusions (Summons 2 Lupine Delusions to aid the caster in battle for 4 min.) *Lupine Delusions (summoned unit): Just an irritant, can be killed in one blow. Tormented Souls *Haunted Servitor: casts Haunting Spirits (Curses an enemy for 5 min., causing it to be periodically haunted by malevolent ghosts.) Really annoying curse, need to be cleansed immediately. *Wailing Guardsman: casts Screams of the Past (AoE Silence spell. Lasts 5 seconds.) *Tormented Officer: casts Forsaken Skills (Curses an enemy for 5 min., periodically reducing one of its skills by 100.) *Fel Steed: casts Fel Stomp (Inflicts normal damage plus 20 to nearby enemies, stunning them for 3 sec. and increasing the Physical damage they take by 10.) *Shadow Charger: casts Charge Geography Walk-throughs and maps *Map from World of War. Sub-regions * None. Quest guide Loot Resources * Medium Leather * Light Leather Notes, tips, & additional info * Enemy Level Range: 18-21 * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 21+ * Players will farm SFK for the two level 19 BoE rare weapons – and – which can sell for high amounts of gold for twink PvP characters. ** Due to the mob level reduction in Shadowfang Keep to <=20, and are rarely looted anymore. * Must be at least level 14 to enter the instance. * The legacy of Arugal lives on in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Arugal has been returned from death to do the bidding of the Lich King, who has discovered Arugal's activities with the worgen of Silverpine. Arugal's spirit resides at Shadowfang Tower, on an island off the coast of the Grizzly Hills. * In the new expansion, World of Warcraft: Catalysm, Shadowfang Keep will get a Heroic mode. External links